<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never wanna look too thirsty (but your drip got me feeling wavy) by Doodsxd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417830">never wanna look too thirsty (but your drip got me feeling wavy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd'>Doodsxd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>D&amp;D Works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails, Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Attempted Seduction, Black Sails Characters - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Dungeons &amp; Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons &amp; Dragons Campaign, Dungeons &amp; Dragons References, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Intimidation, Magic, Making Out, Mild Language, Morally Grey Character, Mutiny, No Dungeons &amp; Dragons Knowledge Required, Pirates, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cleric - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belly filled and rested and body clean, she waited for it all to dry on the sun and wind while nobody needed her. Alita felt restless, a little like the tension from a bow that was about to shoot, but just… never did. Like she was going to vibrate out of her skin. She wanted to punch something, to conjure up a storm, to spar with Samash - and get inevitably thrown around and end up bruised and bloody - just to work that energy out. </p><p>Screw it. She had another need to meet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alita Badai/Edward "Kidd" Williamson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>D&amp;D Works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069412</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>never wanna look too thirsty (but your drip got me feeling wavy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajiiri_Brissa/gifts">Tajiiri_Brissa</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>never wanna look too thirsty (but your drip got me feeling wavy)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke up greasy, oily, and hating pirates. Alita </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> pirates, and that was a big statement, considering that she was one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood on her pants - blood which was never even hers to begin with, but a result of last night’s battle - her pretty pretty pants, had dried down already, which meant she would need a shitton of soap and </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which she did not have, to get it off. Alita usually would not care for that stuff, but was one of her last connections to the temple, and, therefore, to Regina, who was, like, a big deal in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only that, but the fucker who got to her arm would regret the moment he </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> if that scarred. She would pray her way into any deity needed to make sure he suffered for that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting out of the hammock - which also needed washing now - she walked out of the cabin, cursing the sunlight for being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She probably hit her head one too many times, which did not help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to take a bath. Luckily, she knew how to make water, which was what she did, sending an evil glare to everyone as a warning before entering an empty small room to wash up in an empty barrel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was done, she got out, uncaring of her dripping - but thankfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood free</span>
  </em>
  <span> - pants on the wooden floors. Alita got some fruit and bread for the kitchen and brought it up to the deck where she sat down, alternating between eating and trying to finger comb her hair with a bit of coconut oil on the tips, because boy oh boy, could her hair just </span>
  <em>
    <span>flomp</span>
  </em>
  <span> with all that wind and salt. Should have thought of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>joining pirates, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After doing whatever she could with it, she wrapped it up in a bun - the sunny day and the ship’s velocity would make for quick drying time anyway, at least that way it would look </span>
  <em>
    <span>tame</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>decent girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she just noticed that she was mentally quoting that elder bitch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kona</span>
  </em>
  <span> word by word. She needed, like, to talk to somebody about that shit. It of course didn’t compare to the trauma rolling around the crew like alcohol addiction wasn’t even a thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if she was to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>functional</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the world, she was quite sure she needed to get rid of those voices in her head. Like, ASAP. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she should channel Fel. Like, he was a genuinely nice guy, so encouraging, she still got his coin, just for like, luck or something. Fel would know the kind of pep talk she needed without making her feel ridiculous for how small the issue was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kinda missed Fel. The feasible option was Marcus, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was mad at her, and almost jumped out of the boat - pun absolutely intended - because of her short temper. And then, like, Mashka was just as cool, but he was also Marcus’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> - she shipped them so hard, she needed to garner some drawing skills to get her imagination to shut up. Or maybe she could write! - and, like, she didn’t want Marcus to think that Mashka was a bad person just cause he was hanging out with her. Alita wasn’t about to ruin something </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> pure, hell no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left that absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>weirdo</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was Sleazy, who probably wouldn’t understand anyway, and Samash for sure never understood, and Elizabeth was always fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sighing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Kidd… Kidd had his stuff to worry about. He always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about him made her feel bad these days. Not because he was a bad person, or because she didn’t like him, but because it was all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>complicated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And she didn’t want to add to it, she didn’t want to be a bother or another burden on his shoulders. He had two souls in just one body and one of the souls was in love with a goddess who loved him back, but Kidd couldn’t survive without William’s soul strength and William would not allow Kidd to do stuff with Alita because he was in love with Umberlee, even though Umberlee had told Alita that it was okay. Like she said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>complicated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, these people’s lives were so full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>drama</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She thought Inyia or Semmangi could blow stuff out of proportion, but they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> on some life stories she had heard inside that ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belly filled and rested and body clean, she waited for it all to dry on the sun and wind while nobody needed her. Alita felt restless, a little like the tension from a bow that was about to shoot, but just… never did. Like she was going to vibrate out of her skin. She wanted to punch something, to conjure up a storm, to spar with Samash - and get inevitably thrown around and end up bruised and bloody - just to work that energy out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screw it. She had another need to meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cleric got up on her feet and saw some of the pirates she had warned off with her glare before her bath take a step back to make space for her, which made her grin smugly. With a pep on her step, the woman walked to the Captain’s Cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd was there, doubtlessly trying to work everything out after they finally organized their successful mutiny against Shaw. She felt zero regrets, the memory of the surviving losers being loaded into lifeboats to paddle back to the shore filling her with three more blocks of smugness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys that were surrounding him apparently tried to convince him that this or that wouldn’t work, or that someone else should be the acting Captain until they voted, or that they needed this or that that only </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shaw</span>
  </em>
  <span> could provide and she could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> those veins popping from Kidd’s forehead, announcing that he was about to burst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alita announced her presence by shutting the door a little too loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we, or did we not vote on the mutiny?” She reminded them, a dangerous lilt to her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, we did.” One of the men, she had never bothered with his name, spoke up. “But we have issues! We need a structure and an order, we need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you need is to shut up and think creatively to solve problems instead of shoving the solutions all into one person.” Her chuckle was venomous. “Nobody here is your daddy, dude. I’m sure you can figure this shit on your own as soon as you stop panicking because leadership changed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get to it in time.” Kidd spoke, trying to go a little more to the diplomatic side. “I’ll just figure some more pressing issues, and I’ll call you back as soon as I do, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She walked forward, channeling her inner Anne, “is to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Static crackled in the air and one of the men put a hand on the other’s shoulder, stopping him from protesting. They walked out in a line and politely shut the door behind them, leaving her and Kidd alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled tiredly. “Thanks. I couldn’t think with so many of them talking at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile was a little more shark-like. “Don’t thank me yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked adorably confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidd frowned. “Then what-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alita walked forward slowly, using her non-irrelevant strength to push his chair away from the desk. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> miscalculate a little, but was luckily quick enough to stop his head from hitting the wooden wall behind him in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t bother saying anything - not until she was straddling his legs, hands on his shoulders, leaving it quite clear her intentions with it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We said we wouldn’t do stuff until William was outta you.” She put a rebel strand of his hair behind his ear, away from his face. “But you never said anything about making out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flashed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, both him and William reacting to the suggestion. Those reactions couldn’t be more contradictory. She could see the refusal, the guilt, almost disgust coming off in waves from William’s side. Kidd, however, was a little more agreeable to the idea, if she was to say so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what prompted this?” He tried to shrug William’s emotions off like they were a coat, placing his hands grudgingly on her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” She threw her hair to one side, aware of how it made her look, voice dropping to a sultrier velvety tone, “I woke up dirty, so I cleaned up. Then I got hungry and ate. I was wet, so I dried off. And now…” Her eyebrow cocked left no doubt to what she was thinking. “Now there’s another itch to be scratched. And while I know you can’t do it, you can certainly help get me started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alita could almost see how his chest constricted, something lodging itself inside his throat. A body fighting itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And William - who is not my boyfriend, by the way - will be a good boy and pretend nothing’s happening just like you let him have his little </span>
  <em>
    <span>moments</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your body with Umberlee, right?” Her eyes found his, trying to convey the boundaries. She would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> refrain herself from kissing Kidd because of that mess. William would just have to let it happen. He allowed Kidd to have other people before, it wasn’t like he had been a celibate, so why not her? “Especially ‘cause she </span>
  <em>
    <span>let us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you put it that way.” His chuckle had little to no heart in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands found the nape of his neck, caressing it, fingers finding her way into his scalp, admittedly, a little possessive. The energy she had been trying to work out thrummed around them. She did not mean to do it, but she was quite sure her eyes were becoming a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>stormier</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it all, overwhelming her like a tsunami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alita brought herself a little closer, touching their chests. “And you’ll both be very thankful that I’ve had some wonderful teachers so I’m not awful at kissing.” She said, trying for a joke, before leaning in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard - the hunger, the all-consuming fire demanding everything from her, a volcano preparing to explode - but she kept the boundaries set before, limiting herself to kissing - dirtily, granted - and some PG-13 touching, all above the belt. She didn’t even try to get any closer with her own hips, the temptation entirely too irresistible for her to even consider the contact. She would never be able to stop if that happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A while later the woman pulled herself from him, wiping her face carefully with her fingers. He looked, if nothing else, a lot more </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxed</span>
  </em>
  <span> than before - maybe more like a pile of goo than what a temporary Captain of a pirate ship should be, but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What was life without a little adventure? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” He asked, looking, at the same time, confused and trying to keep it together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keeping my promise. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember?” She smirked smugly, watching the small mark she left blooming just under the edge of his shirt. If he moved a millimeter - which he would, walking around the windy deck to eat and do his things - his shirt would move with him and people would see. Still, it was not like she placed it at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>visible</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot, like his neck, for example - she had a little class left on her, or whatever Regina kept blabbing about back home. Her mom certainly wouldn’t dare say a peep about something like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He licked his lips, as if remembering, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> if that didn’t make her want to throw self-control away and start it all over again. Instead, she just watched as he struggled to put his hair back in a ponytail to mask the disarray. “And. Well.” He cleared his throat. “What are you going to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go find that barrel I used to take a bath this morning, change the water to something clean, and take care of my business, if you get what I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no flick to her voice, no special intonation - it was just a matter-of-fact declaration - which was why it was so rewarding to see his nostrils flare and his pupils dilate from across the room, making clear just how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take care of her business</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least not </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He most likely wanted to take care of her business for her, which was a sentiment she could appreciate, for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help the self-satisfied smile that took residence on her lips upon witnessing that reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not-” He tried, throat working to swallow as his head struggled to find the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, mister temporary Captain.” She waved her fingers at him. “Should I send the men back in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know as well as I do that I need... fifteen minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed and opened the door, the relentless wind and sunshine hitting her burning skin immediately, refreshing it from the feel of sweat and saliva and other </span>
  <em>
    <span>wetnesses</span>
  </em>
  <span> over it. “I sure hope it’s longer than that, Kidd.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left the cabin’s door open, like the little asshole that she was, laughing as she heard him protest and stomp to the door to shut it back. The pep never left her step as she whistled her way back into the empty cabin with her bathwater, locking the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shedding her clothes, she noticed she was not the only one to leave a mark on somebody else - she had a fucking beard burn, of all things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she’d find Alma later and ask her for some arnica cream or something. Or she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> some - it’s not like she didn’t know how to, with all the people trying to hide bruises back home. Pirates didn’t give a shit about any of that or she’d be richer than god just by producing the stuff. She could only hope Alma’s things were as good as she got back at the Temple, or those marks were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was a problem for later, she decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she had business to take care of.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>